


when to love you

by tusslee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Promptio, Confessions, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentioned polyamory, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, mentioned promptis, the good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tusslee/pseuds/tusslee
Summary: Ignis blames the fire burning in Noct’s eyes for his actions as he reaches up and tangles a hand in the hair at the nape of his neck and pulls him close to press their mouths together. Noct is not as inexperienced as Ignis expected, but they’re still clumsy and uncoordinated until they find a rhythm. They kiss until they can’t breathe, until Noct is climbing into Ignis’s lap and licking into his mouth like he can’t get enough.The boys catch a break in Lestallum where Noct and Ignis learn a few things about each other.





	when to love you

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I just wanted to write something racy involving Iggy with nipple piercings, but this got away from me.
> 
> For lack of confusion, we begin round the brotherhood era, then jump to chapter 3 in game where i avoided the sword in the waterfall quest for a good several hours to grind side quests and thought it would make for a good break time for our boys. I'm a slut for the polyship, but ignoct is doing some serious damage to my heart.
> 
> snatched the title from [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_kwri-i6qWI) song because I can't come up with anything original.  
> Hope you enjoy~

Ignis wipes his brow with his wrist and shoves his sleeves further up his arms as he catches his breath, lance against his hip. He can feel his muscles complaining already, still stiff from their previous training session, “I’m at a loss.” He admits. 

Gladio chugs the rest of his water bottle, shrugs while he swallows, “He’s at that age. I can at least beat the attitude outta him, but you’ve gotta outwit him, which ain’t hard to do. When he mouths off, just throw it back at him next time.” He suggests.

“I don’t intend to offend him, Gladio. Poor attitude or no, he’s still the prince.” Ignis is only venting for probably the fifth time this week because Noct has become quite the handful. He’s not particularly rebellious. In fact, Ignis would call him a normal teenager, but he’s developed selective hearing and made Ignis’s life a touch more difficult than before.

It’s not usually hard to understand what’s going through Noct’s head, but lately Ignis has found it harder to pinpoint the reason for his charge’s foul mood. He refuses to clean up after himself no matter how many times Ignis asks and he’s behind in three of his classes with no intention of trying to do better. 

Ignis wonders if he should blame Noct’s new friend Prompto, but Prompto doesn’t seem to be a bad influence, keeping passing grades in his classes and sinking free time into photography. Their shared love for video games seems to be the only thing distracting them from their school work and Ignis can harp all he likes, but his complaints fall on deaf ears. 

There’s nothing wrong with Noct enjoying his free time, Ignis thinks, but he’s ignoring his duties and responsibilities not only as a prince, but as a young adult, or nearly. Having an apartment of his own seems pointless when Ignis is the one doing the cooking, cleaning, and all other chores while Noct sulks around, broody and unhelpful. 

“Let him get offended. I’m tired of him walkin’ round here like his shit don’t stink. He expects too much from you and me both, Iggy. We’re not miracle workers and you don’t get paid enough to pick carrots out of Princess’s soup.”

Ignis pulls his glasses off and squeezes the bridge of his nose as he closes his eyes, “One would argue if I’d not put them in the soup in the first place I wouldn’t need to pick them out.”

Gladio clicks his tongue to his teeth and hefts his sword up onto his shoulder then points a finger at Ignis, “That right there is why he’s a brat. He’s spoiled rotten. If you’re not going to say anything to him, at least let me take you out tonight. You need to relax.”

“We’ll see.” Ignis says, but it’s pretty much an agreement. He _does_ need the distraction, something else to keep him occupied instead of worrying endlessly about Noct. And maybe he does spoil him, but Ignis hardly has any regrets. One day, Noct will grow up and take on a burden far greater than any Ignis himself has ever had to face, so he thinks for right now he can let it pass.

 

“And how exactly did you manage to obtain this?” Ignis wonders as he swirls the alcohol in the shot glass Gladio poured for him. 

“How do you think?” Gladio smirks.

Ignis hums, “Perhaps I’d rather not know.” He throws the shot back, makes a face at the way it burns as it goes down. He’s never been one for alcohol, but it does a good job of relaxing him so he grins and bears the taste, bites into the lime Gladio offers him.

They sit in Ignis’s room, Gladio’s feet on the table even though Ignis asked him to keep them planted on the floor. He doesn’t _really_ mind, but again he feels like nobody hears him when he talks. Maybe he knows where Noct learned it from after all. But instead of commenting about it, Ignis takes another shot and unbuttons his collar. He’s already starting to feel warm. 

Gladio scratches at his shoulder, drawing Ignis’s eye toward the fresh tattoo. “You’ll scar if you do that.” He says and bats Gladio’s hand away. 

“Fuckin’ itches.” Gladio complains. 

“It’s healing. How long did that take, by the way? It looks unfinished.” Ignis shoves Gladio forward a little to get a better look at the dark lines that run beneath his tank top.

“Four or five hours. It’s not finished just yet. Lotta work goin’ into it, but once it’s done it’ll look badass.”

“Hm. I imagine so.” Ignis, while not inclined to ever get a tattoo himself, can appreciate the art.

Gladio grins at him, “You’d probably look pretty hot with a few.”

“I think not.” Ignis denies immediately. He’s not exactly sure what it is about the idea that dissuades him. The needles, the pain, the permanency, none of that really bothers him, but he certainly is not the least bit interested. 

“What about a piercing? Could get your ear pierced.” Gladio suggests, trying to form the image in his mind as he examines his friend. Actually, he thinks that might look a little silly. Ignis is the prim and proper type, Gladio can’t see him being much for body jewelry, unless…

“Were I to get anything, I’d prefer it to be something I can keep hidden. It’s hardly appropriate for the prince’s advisor to be running around with something flashy in his ear. Can you imagine the gossip?” Ignis shakes his head, “I’m quite alright as a blank slate, thank you.”

Gladio pours them each another shot, “You’re no fun, Iggy. C’mon, you don’t even know what they can do below the collar.”

“What exactly are you implying?” Ignis raises a brow, but takes the offered shot and knocks it back with his friend. 

“Nothing _untoward_.” Gladio mocks, putting on an accent to match Ignis’s. “Was just sayin’. You could get your bellybutton pierced.”

Ignis actually laughs, caught off guard by such a ridiculous suggestion. “Absolutely not.”

“Lower?” Gladio teases.

“Gladiolus.” Ignis warns. 

“You wanna come to the shop where I got my tattoo done and see what they do? Then at least you’ll know what kinda stuff is available. You can talk to a piercer and everything.” Gladio is already standing, as if it’s decided. But, Ignis figures, it likely already is. He’s had several shots now and he’s in a far better mood than earlier so why not? What’s the harm anyway?

Ignis sighs, “Fine.”

Ignis allows neither of them to drive, so they trek from the citadel into town, which is not too much of a hike and the fresh air is welcome. Ignis feels light on his feet and just buzzed enough to not care that he should be back cooped up in his room collecting reports to go over with Noct in the morning. 

Despite both their earlier complaints about the prince, when Gladio starts commenting about Noct’s improvements in his training, Ignis launches into his own bragging and their conversation turns toward Noct’s assets and accomplishments rather than his stubbornness and inability to clean.

While they both complain, it’s very obvious they still hold the prince close to their hearts. 

Once they reach the shop, Gladio greets the few people he’s familiar with while Ignis browses the large selection of body jewelry and books full of artwork. 

“How about your nipples?” Gladio says when he comes to stand beside Ignis after asking for the piercer.

“Pardon?”

“That’s easy to hide, you hardly ever take your shirt off, and it could make you a little more sensitive. Well, it’s usually a fifty-fifty, either they’re more sensitive or less. So I’ve heard.” Gladio shrugs.

Ignis smooths a hand down his front in thought. Not a bad idea, practical and perhaps rewarding? He shakes his head, “I didn’t come here to actually acquire an extra hole in my body.”

“No?” Someone asks from behind them. Both Gladio and Ignis turn to face the woman who’s smiling from ear to ear at them, “You friend here is right and it’s a pretty popular trend with boys your age nowadays.” She says. 

Ignis is intrigued despite himself so he listens raptly as the woman talks and shows them the selection of body jewelry. He’s quite fond of the look of the opal stones in the barbells, but he remains nervous and unsure until Gladio claps him on the back and tells him to do something for himself for a change. He throws caution to the wind for maybe the first time ever and asks the woman to pierce his nipples.

It’s less awkward than he’d been expecting. She explains she’s done this dozens of times to men and women alike and that he’s in good hands. Gladio leans against the wall and watches as she draws dots on either side of his nipples with a purple pen. 

Ignis lies back when instructed and keeps his eyes on the ceiling as the piercer comes close with a needle and the cleaned jewelry. Gladio offers a hand that Ignis takes gratefully. 

“Deep breath in,” the piercer says and Ignis feels the coolness of her fingers then the pinch of the needle through his nipple, “and out.” 

It wasn’t so bad, actually. She moves to the other side and does the same thing then praises Ignis for not even flinching at all. He nods his thanks as he tugs his shirt back on after admiring the new accessories and joins Gladio to pay.

“I cannot believe you allowed me to do this, talked me into it even. You’re an enabler and you should be ashamed.” Ignis says on their walk back to the citadel. Gladio looks anything but ashamed, grinning and shaking his head fondly. 

“It suits you. Will be a real surprise for the next lady who undoes your top and sees that prim and proper Ignis has a wild side.”

“Hush you. I’ve nothing comparable to a wild side and you know it. I’m already regretting this.” Ignis pushes his glasses up into his hair and rubs his eyes. His buzz is all but gone now, chased away by the pain and realness of the stinging sensation every time his shirt rubs against his chest. 

“Are you really though?” Gladio asks, chuckles when Ignis doesn’t answer. 

They make it back to the citadel in one piece, Ignis vowing to never allow Gladio to coerce him into joining him for a drink ever again.

 

-

 

“Noct, as much as I’d like for us to continue on our hunt for the royal arms, I’m afraid we’re running low on gil after our stay at the Leville. Should we leave now without restocking our supplies of curatives and ingredients, I fear we may not fare too well on our exploration.” Ignis says after they group back up outside the Leville. Talcott’s information is valuable and worth looking into, but he knows from previous experience if they rush in unprepared they’ll be sorry later.

“Damn. What’s say we take on a few hunts then? It’s still plenty early.” Noct knows the tipsters here are rolling in bounties. 

“I’m in. Love a little head bashing.” Gladio agrees.

“Ooh head bashing!”

“A fine suggestion. Lead the way, Noct.” Ignis nods for the prince to head out then follows dutifully behind.

 

It’s nearing nine-thirty by the time the four of them return to Lestallum for the evening, five hunts under their belt and thicker wallets to show for it. 

Noct drags his feet as they head into town to report back to the tipster and practically begs Ignis to let them eat while they’re here instead of waiting until they get back to the Leville. Prompto turns his puppy-dog eyes on him along with Noct’s, so Ignis can hardly say no. He doesn’t feel up to cooking anyway, the tiredness from physical exertion catching up to him. 

They eat in companionable silence, Gladio wolfing down his food faster than everyone else then suspiciously heading off on his own, waving over his shoulder and insisting he’ll meet them back at the hotel in less than ten minutes. 

“Ten minutes? Pretty quick shot, huh?” Prompto jokes, jostling Noct as they head back with full bellies and tired feet. 

“Jealous?” Noct asks, laughs when Prompto quickly denies it.

“I hardly think he’ll charm his way into any woman’s pants here. They tend to be much smarter and often, ah, uninterested.” Ignis comments, watches as Noct and Prompto take a moment to understand what he’s trying to say.

“What, really?” Prompto asks then starts looking around at the women they pass.

“How do you know, Specs?” Noct wonders.

“Call it a hunch, intuition perhaps.”

“A gaydar.” Prompto says suddenly, head snapping toward Ignis, “Which means Gladio owes me twenty bucks and how come you never said before, Iggy?”

Ignis is a bit taken aback by Prompto’s realization, a bit impressed too by how quickly he put two and two together. It’s not as if he’d ever let onto his preference before. “It never came up and I hardly think that’s the type of information to be thrown about without reason.”

“Wait what?” Noct cuts in, a bit lost as to where the conversation is going.

Noct counts out a couple hundred gil for their stay again, booking two rooms instead of one for the sake of having his own bed for a night, then ushers Prompto and Ignis up the stairs, “What am I missing here?” He asks when they’re safely out of earshot of anyone else.

“Iggy’s gay!” Prompto states proudly.

Noct’s world does a complete 180. He stares at his advisor, waiting for the confirmation. 

“Is it really such a shock?” Ignis wonders. He’s never looked twice at a woman, nor joined them in their discussions of women, or ogling.

“Kinda?” Noct shrugs, “I’ve never really thought about it I guess.” It’s a lie. He’s thought about it countless times, often wondered, but never asked. He’s had a feeling since they first met Cindy that something was a little off with Ignis, whose eyes never strayed from her face. He’s always hoped if only for selfish reasons. Now, though, he doesn’t know if this news makes him feel better or worse about his massive crush. 

“I suppose you’ve never had reason to.” Ignis agrees. He sits after stepping out of his shoes and nods for Prompto to do the same as he retrieves a deck of cards. “Joining us, Noct?”

Noct is still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Ignis is in fact gay, attracted to men, interested in sex at all. It’s elating, but he keeps his hopes and dreams to himself as he sits down and kicks his feet up to play a game of cards. He tries not to stare at Ignis, but probably fails miserably.

Gladio returns shortly after they start a game, six pack in tow. “Absolutely not.” Ignis says when Gladio sets the beer down and offers one to Noct.

“Kids got a few more months, what’s it gonna hurt?”

“C’mon, Specs. Think this is my first drink or something?” Noct thanks Gladio for popping the top and takes a sip.

“I would assume not, but you’re to stay in for the night, no late night strolls. You too, Prompto.”

Prompto rolls his eyes, “Yes, mom.” He grabs a beer and their game resumes once Ignis deals Gladio in. 

Ignis continues to shoot Gladio looks of distrust. He recalls the last time, hell, the last several times they’ve drank together and none of them have been good. Still, it’s a tempting offer if only to let off a little steam. Six beers are hardly anything for four full grown men, not even two apiece. 

“Relax, Iggy. Kick back, untwist.” Prompto borrows Gladio’s bottle opener to pop the top off a beer for Ignis, who takes it hesitantly. 

“Untwist?” He mumbles under his breath then takes a sip. Hardly enjoyable for his taste, but he’ll make do. 

Noct watches Ignis from the corner of his eye, trying to be subtle about it, but Prompto keeps giving him a look that says he’s not doing very well. He can’t help himself, Ignis has always been off limits, a passing thought, a quiet hope, but now that hope is struggling to fly away from him all because Ignis likes men. It’s not as if he’d said he liked Noct specifically, not even close, but they’ve known each other ages now and Noct has never seen Ignis look twice at _anyone_. 

After the third time someone has to draw his attention back to the game at hand, Noct forces himself to pay attention and listen to the conversation going on around him rather than thinking too much about something that shouldn’t even matter. 

Ignis and Gladio apparently claimed the last two beers, both of them half empty already. Ignis looks a little pink in the cheeks and Noct wonders how often his advisor drinks. “Another round, gentleman?” Gladio asks as he swallows the rest of his and adds the bottle to their growing collection. 

“You think that wise?” Ignis asks, but doesn’t object when Gladio stands and pockets his wallet.

“We’re in for the night, nothing to do tomorrow, kids are safe with us, Iggy. I think we could all use the break.” Gladio waits until Ignis nods his agreement.

“Very well. Hurry back.” 

Prompto jumps up, “Hey, can I come with? I just remembered I needed to snag something from the store.”

“That’s pretty vague, Prom.” Gladio notices, but shuts his mouth when Prompto shoots him a look. “Well, we’ll be right back then.” Gladio lets Prompto drag them out, the two of them talking lowly as they go.

“They’re up to nothing good.” Ignis sighs, leans back against the couch and stretches his legs out in front of him. “You’ve been oddly quiet this evening.” He says as he examines Noct’s tense posture. “Something the matter?”

“No!” Noct fidgets uncomfortably, “Nothing wrong.” He insists even though he _knows_ Prompto left them alone for a reason. It’d been a mistake to tell his best friend about his crush.

Ignis raises a brow, but doesn’t press the matter. If Noct has something to say he hardly hesitates to say it. He’s seemed a bit strange since they got back from their last hunt, now that Ignis thinks about it. Since he mentioned his sexuality, actually. Oh, had he made Noct uncomfortable? “Noct,” he begins, already apologetic, “does knowing my sexual preference bother you? I’d never thought it’d make you uncomfortable, but I suppose it should have occurred to me.”

“What? Specs, no! Gods, no. That doesn’t bother me, I don’t care. I’m, er, not straight either.” Noct admits a little shyly. He’s not entirely sure what he is, bisexual maybe? He heard the term while in school and thought it covered his interests. Girls were nice to look at, but so were boys, especially the quiet, smart boys who reminded him of his advisor until it was actually his advisor that he was looking at as he got older.

“Is that so? It’s hardly anything to make a fuss about in this day and age, though I will warn you there are some small-minded people still about. I’m glad to know, Noct. Have you told the others?” Ignis suspects Prompto knows, the prince is very close with him after all.

“Er, Prom knows, but I haven’t said anything to anyone else. Ah, I lied. Luna knows, too. It seemed only fair after she told me, well, never mind. I didn’t think it was really important. I mean, you didn’t announce it either.” Noct reminds.

“I wasn’t insinuating that you should have. I was merely curious. If it’s not that, then may I ask why you seem uncomfortable left alone here with me?” Ignis isn’t stupid and he can read Noct like a book. The prince hardly ever gets this fidgety unless nervous and there’s nothing for him to be nervous about around Ignis. They’ve known each other since they were children after all.

Ignis watches the way Noct’s eyes dart around the room, as he tries and fails to keep his gaze away from Ignis. He’s felt Noct’s eyes on him all night, but hardly thought it appropriate to call him out on it and make him uncomfortable. Perhaps Noct just has something on his mind that he doesn’t know how to voice, Ignis reasons. He continues to come up with excuses far away from what his heart wants because he knows his feelings are inappropriate.

Noct stands and shrugs out of his jacket, drapes it over his chair and moves to sit beside Ignis on the couch. “I’m not uncomfortable.” He says. He’s seemed to make up his mind about something, his fingers no longer worrying the hem of his shirt. “You’re just really… pretty.” Noct mumbles then shakes his head, “Good looking. Handsome. Whatever word you wanna use, Specs. I’m attracted to you.”

Ignis’s mind blanks. He clears his throat, “I’m flattered.” He manages to get out, but has no idea what more to say. He cannot admit his own attraction, his sickeningly sweet infatuation, his seemingly endless love for his prince. Well, he _could_ , but what would that do to their relationship?

“That’s it?” Noct asks. Ignis notes that he sounds a little disappointed and relieved at the same time. Had he been expecting disgust?

“Noct,” Ignis puts a hand atop Noct’s, squeezes until Noct flips his hand over so their palms rest together, “what more would you have me say?”

“Does it gross you out?” Noct asks while staring at his lap. His palm is sweaty against Ignis’s.

“Hardly. As I said, I’m flattered.”

“And what do you, gods this sounds dumb, what do you think about me?” Noct glances sideways at him, color high on his cheeks.

Ignis bites back a smile, “I think you’re very attractive, but is that really what you want to know?”

Noct shakes his head, “How do you feel about me, Specs? Not necessarily as the prince. Do you actually care about me outside of your duty?”

“I believe you know the answer to that, Highness.” Ignis knows what Noct wants, but he’s not willing to admit it so easily. 

“I wanna hear it.” Noct threads their fingers together, squeezes Ignis’s between his own.

“I care a great deal for you, Noct. I’d go so far as to say I love you. I know what you’re asking, but the answer you want is out of my hands. My position is beside you, Highness, nothing more.” Ignis knows they both know that and he knows neither of them wholly believe it. He’s cross any line to make Noct happy, whether or not his duty said otherwise and it was inappropriate, he should feel ashamed, but in this moment he only feels hopeful.

Noct lets his hand go and Ignis thinks he must have said something wrong, but Noct invades his space, hands reaching for Ignis’s face, “Says who? If I love you, Ignis, nobody can tell me any different. I’m not marrying Luna.” Ignis opens his mouth to argue, but Noct shakes his head, “It was for a treaty that didn’t even last long enough for our actual wedding and neither of us are all that broken up about it. Nobody’s going to tell the King who he can or can’t love. I’d be lost without you at my side.”

Ignis blames the fire burning in Noct’s eyes for his actions as he reaches up and tangles a hand in the hair at the nape of his neck and pulls him close to press their mouths together. Noct is not as inexperienced as Ignis expected, but they’re still clumsy and uncoordinated until they find a rhythm. They kiss until they can’t breathe, until Noct is climbing into Ignis’s lap and licking into his mouth like he can’t get enough.

Noct pulls away to catch his breath and smile fondly at his advisor, “They left us here alone on purpose. Prompto did, anyway. He knows how I feel about you. I doubt they’ll be coming back anytime soon.”

“What are you implying, Noctis?” Ignis wonders, but he can very clearly feel the outline of Noct’s cock against his hip.

“I’ve wanted you for ages, Ignis. Are you gonna make me wait even longer?” Noct is blushing despite his eagerness, cool confidence only a façade for the nervousness he really feels. Ignis thinks it’s endearing and only just refrains from telling him so. 

“I suppose not.” He says, wraps both arms around Noct’s waist to keep him close and hefts him up as he stands. He carries him to bed, lying him down gently before he moves to lock the door, just in case. They have an extra room booked for if and when Gladio and Prompto return, so he’s not worried about locking them out. 

When he returns, Noct has moved further up the bed, back resting against the headboard and his fingers worrying his shirt again. “I intend to take my time with you, Noct, and if at any point you’re uncomfortable, we can stop.”

“Alright.” Noct agrees. 

Ignis climbs up beside him, has them trade spots then maneuvers Noct back into his lap, hands on his hips to guide him into a slow rhythm forward and back. He kisses him again, lips trailing down to his chin and along his jaw up to his ear where he whispers, “I’ve thought about this countless times. You look better than I could have ever imagined, though.” It makes Noct shiver, his hands carding through Ignis’s hair until the stiff gel gives and his bangs flop in his face. 

Noct resituates himself until he can rock his hips forward and grind his cock against Ignis’s thigh. He busies himself with Ignis’s shirt, hurrying to unbutton it and get his hands on him. When he gets his shirt open and half off his shoulders, something catches the light and Noct’s eye. His mouth falls open and he stares unabashedly, “Iggy, what?” He asks, but doesn’t expect an answer. His hands settle on Ignis’s ribs, but he slowly works them up until he can brush his thumbs over attentive nipples, the metal warm from Ignis’s body heat. 

Ignis holds his breath and bites his lip. It’s been far too long since someone’s touched him and it feels even better now that they’re fully healed. “What do you think?”

“I think they suit you.” Noct says honestly. He admires the piercings, pinches and pulls at Ignis’s nipples, rubs his thumb back and forth over the barbell he can feel through his skin. He looks up when Ignis groans, “Feel good?” He asks, curious. 

“Extremely.”

“Hm.” Noct bends lower, trails kisses from Ignis’s collarbone down his chest until he brushes his lips over a nipple. Ignis moans again so Noct flicks his tongue over it then sucks it into his mouth, toying with the barbell with his tongue. Ignis’s back arches away from the headboard and his head falls back with a dull thump as he whines. 

Noct shoves Ignis’s shirt the rest of the way off until he takes the hint and discards the article over the edge of the bed to be picked up later. He releases his hold on one nipple to pay attention to the other, his hands sliding further down to undo Ignis’s button and fly. 

Ignis slides his hands beneath Noct’s shirt, hitching it up until Noct finally sits back and pulls the thing over his head. He’s beautiful, all lean muscle and pale skin. Ignis touches greedily, fingers eager in their exploration. Noct whines when he grabs his ass and hauls him forward again, rubbing their cocks together through their pants. It’s not even close to enough. 

“What do you want, Noct?” 

“You? I wanna, hell, I want you to fuck me. I think.” Noct grips Ignis’s shoulders as he rocks against him, shameless.

“You think? Have you ever done something like this before?” Ignis wonders. Not that he minds one way or another, but he’s not eager to hurt Noct.

“Prom and I have messed around a couple times, but we’ve never gone all the way. Just, we’ve touched each other and stuff.” He admits shyly. They were younger, curious and it had felt good. 

“I want you to be sure before we continue. I don’t want to hurt you.” Ignis says against Noct’s shoulder then presses a tender kiss to flushed skin.

Noct kisses his head, runs his hands down his back and inches closer until they’re chest to chest, “It hurts?”

“It can if you don’t relax, but I’d be very thorough should this be something you truly want.” Ignis promises. He’d like nothing more than to completely ravish him, of course, but he’d prepare him properly beforehand. 

“I do. I really want you. Wanna feel you.” Noct murmurs, hips rolling again. He’s impatient and needy, but he trusts Ignis to take good care of him. There’s no one else he’d rather have for his first time. 

“Very well.” Ignis kisses Noct once more, sweetly, lingers a moment before he pats his butt, “Give me a moment to collect the necessities.” Noct laughs and climbs off of him, settles back against the pillows and watches Ignis rummage through his bag, pants low on his hips. He admires the way the muscles in his back flex as he moves, he’s not as muscular as Gladio, but he’s not wiry like Prompto. He’s perfect, Noct thinks. 

“We don’t have condoms,” Ignis says when he returns, bottle of lube in his hand, “do you still want to go through with this?”

Noct nods, “Yeah, just maybe don’t come inside me.”

“I’d not make neither you nor I deal with that mess.” Ignis assures. He tosses Noct the bottle and drops his own pants and underwear around his ankles, steps out of them before he crawls up onto the bed with Noct again. Noct admires him, stares openly until Ignis clears his throat. He’s blushing, Noct notices. Ignis hooks his fingers in his belt loops and tugs, “May I?”

Noct nods, raises his hips as Ignis works his pants down and off, leaving him in just his underwear. And socks until Ignis yanks those off too, hands running up his bare legs and fingers teasing over the bulge in his underwear.

Ignis grabs his thighs and drags him down further in the bed, lying him down as he trails kisses up his stomach and pulls his briefs down his legs. He reaches for the bottle of lube, which Noct hands him. “Your hands are shaking.” Ignis takes the bottle from Noct then takes his hand, “We don’t have to do this, Noct.”

“I want to.” Noct says stubbornly. “Do you?”

“More than you know.” 

“So get on with it.” Noct squirms, equal parts embarrassed and impatient. Just seeing Ignis in this kind of position is overwhelming. 

Ignis chuckles softly and nods, turning his attention back to Noct’s pretty legs. He spreads them a bit wider and bends one knee, placing his foot flat against the mattress. He pops the cap on the lube and slicks three fingers the settles in on his knees between Noct’s thighs, running his dry hand soothingly along his legs. “If I hurt you, don’t hesitate to tell me.” Ignis says then slips a finger between Noct’s cheeks and circles his hole. 

Noct bites his lip as he watches Ignis work, glasses slipping down his nose. He reaches for them and plucks them from his face, smiles when Ignis glances up at him. He sets them down gently and holds his breath when he feels Ignis begin to push his finger in. He’s done this to himself enough times to know what to expect, but it’s strange when it’s someone else. He forces himself to relax and breathe, watches Ignis bend low to kiss along his waistline and lick a stripe up his flagging cock. 

Ignis curls his finger then presses further in as he takes Noct into his mouth, tongue working the underside of his cock and free hand stroking what he can’t fit in his mouth. He can feel Noct trembling beneath him, thighs twitching as he groans, arm thrown over his face to muffle his noises. He pulls away, “I want to hear you.” He says, forcing Noct to look down at him, all flushed cheeks and lidded eyes. He looks so good like this and Ignis tells him as much. He adds a second finger, thrusting shallowly and twisting his fingers gently to stretch him.

“Fuck, Iggy..!” Noct curses. He rocks against Ignis’s fingers, practically fucking himself. Ignis spreads his fingers and watches Noct take himself into his hand, jerking lazily as he cants his hips and murmurs incoherently. 

“Can you take another finger?” Ignis asks, teases Noct’s hole with the pad of his ring finger. Noct nods and groans as Ignis pulls his fingers out then presses back in slowly with three. It’s a little bit of a stretch, but it’s bearable. 

Ignis takes his time fingering him open, twists his wrist and curls his finger against his prostate until Noct is shaking and begging for more. “Please, Iggy..” he whines, “wanna feel you.” Ignis kisses him as he slips his fingers out and blindly fumbles with the lube to prepare himself. He hikes Noct’s legs up around his waist until Noct takes the hint and wraps them around him tightly, urging him closer. Ignis positions himself and sinks in slowly, breathing quickly as he rubs gentle circles into Noct’s hips to try to relax him. 

“You look marvelous, Noct.” Ignis praises, runs his clean hand through Noct’s disheveled hair and pushes his bangs away from his eyes. “You feel incredible. Are you alright?”

Noct nods, mouth hanging open. He doesn’t trust his voice just yet. His fingers dig into Ignis’s shoulder, blunt nails leaving crescents behind, “S’good..” he eventually gets out. He feels full and having Ignis this close is dizzying. He leans up to catch his lips in a messy kiss, tightens his legs around Ignis’s waist to pull him deeper. 

When Ignis bottoms out, he holds himself still to let Noct get used to the stretch. He peppers kisses along Noct’s jaw and cheeks, trails his lips down to his neck and sucks gently. Noct clings to him, hands flitting up and down his back and heels digging into the backs of his thighs, “Move, Iggy.” He encourages breathlessly.

The sound Noct makes as Ignis pulls out threatens Ignis’s composure. He keeps a steadying hand on Noct’s hip when he presses back in, finds a slow rhythm. It’s hard not to just give in and fuck him senseless like he wants to, but he wants Noct’s first time to be something special, not rushed, even though he already feels close to bursting. 

Noct fits a hand between them to jerk himself off in time with Ignis’s steady thrusts, thumb circling the head of his cock and spreading precum down his shaft. He runs a hand through Ignis’s hair, pushing the loose pieces out of his face. “You’re so hot, feels so good, Iggy.”

“You should see yourself.” Ignis says breathlessly. Noct is gorgeous and beautifully responsive, his expressions reveal everything he’s feeling, eyes alight with lust and mouth open in a silent moan.

“I wanna be on top.” Noct says, keeps a steady hold on Ignis as he urges him to roll over. Ignis doesn’t complain, just turns willingly onto his back and slides his hands up Noct’s thighs as he settles in his lap. Noct circles his hips a few times, rocks forward and back before lifting himself up and dropping back down. “Ooh,” he moans, eyelids fluttering closed, “there.”

Ignis watches in awe as Noct moves, hands on Ignis’s chest for leverage as he rides him. He lacks any kind of rhythm, simply chasing his own pleasure. He cracks his eyes open after Ignis lets out a particularly embarrassing sound and smirks, “Feelin’ good, Iggy?”

“You have _no idea_.” Ignis groans, “Just the image of you in my lap will last me the rest of my lifetime. You look and feel sublime, Noct.” He thrusts up to meet Noct and they both groan. Ignis wraps his arms around Noct’s middle and drags him down to kiss him, fucking up into him while Noct whines into his mouth.

“There, there, right fuckin’ there, _shit_..!” Noct grinds down urgently, “M’close. _Please_ , Ignis, touch me?”

Ignis is right there with him. He wraps a hand around Noct’s swollen cock and jerks him quickly, the way he likes to finish himself off and Noct seems to enjoy it if his throaty groan is anything to go by. Ignis watches him throw his head back and trembles with the force of his orgasm as he comes over Ignis’s knuckles. He’s not very noisy, just a soft whine in the back of his throat. Ignis fucks him through it, nearly coming himself, but he pulls out and uses the same hand to bring himself to completion over his own stomach. 

Noct collapses atop him, hardly caring about the mess between them. He buries his face in Ignis’s neck to catch his breath, leaving soft, wet kisses along damp skin. “I love you. That was so good, Specs, you were so good.” He murmurs.

“You were magnificent yourself, Highness.” Ignis chuckles, ignores the way his chest swells with the praise. “I love you endlessly, Noct.” He cards a hand through Noct’s sweaty hair and turns his head to place a kiss to his temple. “We should get cleaned up.”  
“Don’t wanna move.” Noct grumbles, but he can feel their bodies sticking grossly together so he lifts himself on shaky arms and makes a face.

“Indeed.” Ignis agrees with his prince’s disgust and moves slowly from bed, not quite trusting his legs yet. He wets a cloth and cleans his stomach off before grabbing a clean cloth for Noct. “Shall I?” Ignis offers, but Noct ducks his head and takes the towel from him.

“I’ve got it.” He says then slips into the bathroom to clean himself up. 

“Still embarrassed after everything that’s happened tonight.” Ignis observes when Noct returns and walks directly into his open arms. Noct nods against his chest and squeezes him, hands running up his back and fingers pressing into tight muscles.

“M’tired.” Noct leans into Ignis, making them both stumble. Ignis leads them back to bed and holds Noct close once they get comfortable. Noct is already breathing deeply, but not quite asleep because he makes a noise when they hear someone giggling through the wall. “That Prom?”

“I think it’s safe to assume so.” Ignis agrees, listens for another sound for a moment before shrugging it off and curling around Noct.

“Fuck, Gladio!” They both hear Prompto’s telltale voice pitched a little higher than usual. 

“Huh,” Noct muses, “should have seen that one coming.”

Ignis stifles his chuckle in Noct’s hair, “These walls are _thin_.” He complains, or sort of complains. He can’t say he really minds.

“Prompto is loud.” Noct says, “Didn’t know Gladio swung that way.”

“Speaking from experience?” Ignis teases, “I believe he swings every which way.”

Noct shrugs, “Does that bother you?”

“On the contrary. I think I quite like the idea of the two of you together. Though I will admit that I am selfish and I don’t intend to share you readily outside of the three of us.” Ignis says honestly. He’s a jealous man, quietly so, but still. He presses an openmouthed kiss to Noct’s neck, sucks and licks until the skin turns pink. The mark will likely be gone by morning, but Ignis likes the way it looks on him. 

The noises from the next room, while muffled, slowly increase in volume and there’s a dull, rhythmic banging against the wall. 

“Sounds like a challenge.” Noct yawns, but makes no move to start anything. 

“I think we’ve filled our quota for the night. You should sleep, Noct.”

Noct snorts, “Quota of sex. Gotcha.” He tips his head back to kiss Ignis on the mouth properly. It’s sweet and they both linger a while despite their drowsiness. 

When they finally part, it’s quiet in the next room and Noct’s eyes are already closed, a leg and arm draped over Ignis. 

Ignis smiles stupidly to himself and kisses his forehead, “Good night, Noct.”


End file.
